


The Minor Fall and the Major Lift

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren plays at a restaurant to make money while the StarKids videos go viral. Chris Colfer works on a small show called Glee that is just beginning. Leave it to fate to bring the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris was laughing along with Lea and Amber as they walked into the bar. It was a small place, perfect for them to hang out without being recognized. Honestly, Chris realized, they weren’t huge stars yet, the little show they were on, Glee it was called, had just started its first season and people were still feeling it out. They took a small booth near the front where a baby grand piano was sitting. “Can you believe it?” Lea asked. “We’re on national television and the ratings keep rising! Glee is going places.”

Chris smiled and looked at his friend and coworker through the smoky air. “I know, just a few months ago I was just this kid from Clovis that got picked on for being who I am.” Chris leaned against Amber as their drinks were brought to the table. Chris laughed at the situation. Here he was, a television actor sitting with two girls, one nursing a Cosmo and the other halfway through an apple martini and he was sitting there, diet Coke in hand. 

Amber was giggling with Lea about something or the other that Cory had said on set that day when he appeared. Chris was staring off into space, daydreaming about being on Broadway, belting out notes in front of hundreds of people when a man in a suit walked onstage and sat behind the piano. Chris was drawn to the man’s eyes, hazel in color but sparkling as if he knew all the mysteries of the world. Suddenly the man was speaking into the microphone and Chris was entranced. “Um hey everyone” the dark haired man began, “I’m Darren Criss; I’ll be your entertainment for the evening.” With that the man, Darren as he said, began playing, his fingers lightly brushing the keys. Chris perked up when he recognized the tune as “Hallelujah”, one of his favorite songs by Rufus Wainright.

Darren opened his mouth and the words danced off his tongue and wrapped themselves around Chris.  
I heard there was a secret chord, that David played to please the Lord, but you don’t really care for music do ya? Chris set his glass down with a slight thunk, leaning across the table to better watch Darren play. 

It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah.  
Amber leaned towards Chris and whispered softly, “He’s got a good voice doesn’t he?” Chris merely nodded as Lea said what they were all thinking, “and he’s not bad to look at either.”

Chris gave a small laugh and listened intently as the man at the piano continued playing.   
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.  
Chris watched as he held out the last hallelujah, the notes of the piano tumbling from his fingers and the lyrics flowing smoothly from his mouth.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.  
At this moment Chris thought that he actually might believe in love at first sight. He shook his head to clear his mind. What was he thinking? He didn’t simply walk into a bar and fall in love with the pianist, this was all hormones talking.

She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair and from your lips she drew a hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.  
Plus, Chris thought to himself, a guy like that is either taken or straight. 

Maybe I’ve been here before, I know this room, I’ve walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you.   
Darren glanced up from the piano, his hazel eyes locking onto Chris’ blue ones. Chris felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing stopped momentarily and his hand clenched tightly to his drink. 

I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.  
As Darren sang, his eyes remained locked onto Chris’ until they fluttered shut on the last hallelujah. When the contact broke, Chris released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and swallowed around the lump in his throat. Darren was entrancing, he’d give him that. Entrancing and gorgeous, Chris thought, his mind wandering to the question of what Darren’s lips tasted like. Chris groaned, tearing his eyes away from the way Darren stretched his neck when reaching high notes. 

There was a time you let me know, what’s real and going on below, but now you never show it to me do you? Remember when I moved in you, the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.   
“Chris are you ok?” Amber asked, leaning towards him.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m good. Why do you ask?”

Amber smiled as she watched Chris answer her, his eyes never leaving the man at the piano. She turned to Lea and grinned. “He’s got it bad for that piano player. I don’t think he even knows we’re here.”

Maybe there’s a God above, all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It’s not a cry you can hear at night, it’s not somebody who’s seen the light. It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.  
Chris watched as Darren’s hand came to a stop on the piano, his voice soaring upwards with the final hallelujah. When the song came to a close, Chris smiled and clapped along with everyone else, grinning maybe just a bit wider than the other two people occupying his table. He turned to Lea and Amber, beaming, “he is wonderful don’t you think?”

“Oh boy” Amber grinned, “I thinks someone is crushing hard.”

Chris blushed, shushing his friend with his eyes. “Geeze Amber just tell the whole world why don’t ya?”

“Come on Chris,” Lea smiled, taking his hand, “I mean, you were pretty much drooling over him the entire time.”

“Was not” Chris counter argued. “I was merely appreciative of the entertainment!” 

“Of course you were” Lea grinned, “he’s hot and he can sing. Now come on let’s go, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“But, but” Chris whined, “he’s playing ‘Let It Be’ can’t we just stay a little bit longer?”

Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head at the stubborn boy. “We can always come back a different day. Look, the flyer says he plays every Thursday.” She pointed to a small piece of paper tacked to the wall reading, “Join us every Thursday for an acoustic performance by Darren Criss”. 

“Fine,” Chris pouted, sliding out of the booth. “Maybe next time I’ll come alone so I can leave when I want to.”

“You go right ahead Chris, we won’t stop you.”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darren watched as the slender boy with the haunting blue eyes left with the two girls he came in with. There was something different about him, captivating and almost breathtaking in the way he moved so gracefully out of the room. He wondered if their paths would ever cross again, a strange longing settling into his body.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris walked into the bar the next Thursday feeling small and all alone. He didn’t do things like this: he didn’t walk into bars to watch handsome singers play music just because they were good looking and talented. He sat at a small table near the piano, knowing he would have a better view of Darren that way. He clenched his drink in his hand as Darren walked towards the piano, a guitar in his hand. Darren leaned towards the microphone, speaking into it as he strummed the guitar. “Hey guys, I’m Darren Criss and I’ll be your entertainment for the night.” 

Darren looked into the small crowd, a few of his Starkid friends sat out amongst a scattering of people, some faces he remembered, and some new ones. He inhaled sharply as his eyes made contact with a pair of blue ones. He was here, the boy who had haunted his dreams all week.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris felt his heart flutter as Darren’s hazel eyes locked onto his. He felt that the boy on the stage could see straight through to his soul. After a few seconds that seemed like millennia to Chris, Darren broke contact and began strumming his guitar softly.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darren sat there, staring at the slender boy in the skinny jeans, knowing that what he was about to do was oh so inappropriate but he didn’t really give a fuck. He strummed his guitar softly, staring off at high cheekbones and pink lips.

I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you. Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you. I’ve seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I want to come too.  
\---------------------------  
This was not happening, there was no way that Darren could be singing to him, he didn’t even know his name. But there he was, sitting on the stage, staring into Chris’ eyes, singing about falling for someone and Chris’ heart ached because deep down inside he knew he wanted this to be real more than anything else in the world.   
\------------------------------------  
I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you. No one understands me quite like you do, through all the shadowy corners of me.

It takes everything Darren has to finally tear his eyes away from the boy. He glances up at his group of friends and Joey is looking between him and Chris interestedly, seemingly reading Darren’s mind. Darren tries not to look at the boy at the table near him, the one who is impeccably dressed. His eyes wander though as he continues to play, his eyes finding the boy every time. 

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I loved so much. All of the while I never knew. I never knew just what it was, about this old coffee shop I loved so much. All of the while I never knew. I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you. Yes there’s a chance I’ve fallen quite hard over you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
There’s a connection between them, that much Chris knew. It seemed almost as if it were just the two of them there, no one else even mattered. Suddenly though, a thought struck Chris and he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. What if Darren knew who he was? What if this was all a ploy to use Chris’ celebrity to his advantage. Chris felt sick, it was a horrible thing to think, but it was a possibility.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine. Now I'm shining too. Because, oh because I've fallen quite hard over you. If I didn't know you I'd rather not know. If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone. I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while I never knew. I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while I never knew. All of the while, all of the while, all of the while it was you. 

Darren watched as a strange look passed over Chris’ face. It seemed that he had had a revelation and wasn’t happy about what he had figured out. Darren’s heart broke as he realized that he must have missed his mark, the boy wasn’t interested in him. The guy must have realized that Darren was singing to him and was repulsed by the idea. Darren’s hands trembled slightly, his voice wavering on the final ‘you.’ How had he been so blind? He should have known that singing to a person to make them fall in love with you only worked in Disney movies.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris watched as Darren shifted, slightly, his face falling slightly and his eyes sliding from Chris’. Had he been that obvious? What was going on? Did Darren really mean what he was singing? Chris’ mind raced with unanswerable questions as Darren strummed through a new song, one Chris had never heard before.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darren finished the last song in his set, his rendition of “Part of Your World” from The Little Mermaid, hoping that the boy would stay long enough so that he could put a name with his face. He grabbed his guitar and rushed off the stage, winding his way between chairs and tables. Before he could reach the boy he was accosted by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. “Darren, you were wonderful!” Lauren, one of his buddies from Starkid exclaimed, while he pecked her on the cheek. 

“Yeah you were great!” Joey smiled, clapping his friend on the back.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
So that was it then, Chris thought, watching the interaction a few feet away from him. He had pretty much imagined everything between them, Darren was obviously straight and the girl clinging to him had to be his girlfriend. Chris felt his eyes watering as he realized how stupid he had been. How could a guy like that, who could sing like that, not have girls flinging themselves at him? Chris stood quickly, feeling small and stupid. He rushed out of the bar, grabbing his car keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors as he walked towards his car. As soon as he had slammed the door behind him he let out a sob, his body shuddering from the emotions flowing through him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you going to talk to the boy or are you just going to sing songs to him from afar?”

Darren’s eyes widened at Joey before he remembered that he was going to talk to the boy. He peeled himself away from Lauren, turning towards the table the boy had been sitting at. He took in a sharp breath as he saw that the chair the boy had been sitting at was vacant. Darren’s heart clenched, his heart hammering in his chest. Had he scared the boy off? Had he been reading him wrong?

A scrap of paper lying on the table caught Darren’s eye and he almost crowed in triumph when he realized that it was a receipt. A receipt with the boy’s name on it. “Chris Colfer” Darren whispered to himself, treating the words as precious jewels. He hoped the boy would come back, praying he hadn’t scared him away that night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wait. She put his arms around him and he kissed her on the cheek?” Amber asked, laughing.

“Yes. And stop laughing Amber, it’s not funny!”

“Chris, have you ever heard of things called friends? Have you ever been in a relationship?”

Chris’ face fell as he responded softly, “no, coming from Clovis, there’s no way I could.”  
“I’m sorry Chris, I didn’t mean…” Amber felt horrible; she hadn’t meant to make Chris feel worse than he already did, but the words kind of just jumped off her tongue.

“It’s ok” Chris said, waving the comment away with his hand. “But Amber, what does that have to do with my situation?”

“Chris darling, normally a couple doesn’t act like that, they sound more like they’re just really good friends. From everything else you told me, it sounds like maybe you should have stuck around for a bit longer.”

“Amber, I felt like my heart was being ripped in two, I couldn’t stay, I probably would have drowned him in my tears or something else cliché like that.”

“Chris, listen to me, go back next week, and see what happens. Give it a chance.”

“And what if he isn’t interested? Then I look like a fool.”

“Trust me babe, there’s no way he could resist you.” She grinned and threw an arm around her friend, leading him towards the set.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darren sat at a table in the small café, holding a cup of coffee and lamenting to Joey. “What if I scared him away? What if he thought I was being to forward? What if he doesn’t like me like that?”

“Darren,” Joey said, laying a hand over his friend’s, “you have got to stop worrying about this, it isn’t healthy. You want my opinion? He’s into you, anyone could see that. Maybe he got scared; maybe he’s never done anything like this! I say, if he shows up, you keep it up with the romantic, yet totally inappropriate songs and he’ll be yours in no time.”

“You really think so? I just, I’ve never felt like this about someone before. I feel so stupid, I haven’t even talked to him, and I only know his name because of that receipt.” 

“So what? Everyone starts off as strangers right? We didn’t know each other before we were friends but that hasn’t stopped us from become best friends.”

“Yeah, but-“

“No buts. You’re going to find the sappiest love songs, excluding ‘My Heart Will Go On’ because I may puke in my seat at that, and you are going to sing them to Chris. When you are done wooing him with your voice and sexing him with your eyes, then you will go to his table, introduce yourself and buy the boy a drink, do you hear me? I’ll even keep everyone from bombarding you like last time, that way he can’t escape.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this haven’t you?”

“Darren, when you first saw him, I saw your eyes light up like they hadn’t in a long time. He makes you happy, as your best friend, I want you to be happy. He makes you happy and you don’t know him yet, that’s a good thing. Maybe it’ll work out, maybe it won’t. The thing is, you’ve got to give it a try.”

“Thanks Joey, you always know how to cheer me up.”

“That’s what I’m here for” Joey grinned, standing up from his chair. “Now come on, we have a set list to prepare.”  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Chris was on his cell phone with Amber, digging around in his closet for something to wear to the bar that night. “Just because Kurt Hummel has impeccable taste in clothing doesn’t mean I do too! Amber what am I going to do?”

“First of all you need to stop stressing, that’s not going to help at all. Secondly, skinny jeans, your ass looks good in them and they make your legs look sexy.”

“Whaaaaaaat?”

“Chris darling, just because you’re gay doesn’t mean we girls don’t appreciate your looks.”

Chris felt himself blush, he never considered himself to be that good looking. “Ok then, I’ll wear my black skinny jeans, what about for shirts?”

“Chiiiiild, do I have to do everything for you?” Amber laughed through the phone. “Wear something dark colored, it makes your skin look nice.”

“What about this dark grey v neck?” Chris asked, holding the piece of clothing in question out in front of him.

“Does it cling to you in all the right places?”

Chris stared at the phone incredulously. “Does it what?!”

“You know, show off your muscles, aka does it fit tight or is it loose?”

“Well, um, I mean” Chris had no idea why he was blushing, Amber was his friend and was just trying to help. “I, uh, well I’ve put on some muscle since I last wore it so it’ll probably pull across my chest some.”

“Perfect, wear that.”

“Shoes?”

“Chris, if you can’t figure out what shoes to wear then I give up on all hope for you.” 

“Fine, I can handle that” Chris sighed into the phone. “Amber, I’m just so nervous. What if I’m reading everything wrong? What if it is a ploy to use my celebrity for his own good?”

“Chris. Shut up. If the time Lea and I went with you was any indication, he likes you and I don’t think he knows who you are.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Chris walked into the bar for a third time, feeling nervous and slightly worried. He took the same table as last week, sliding into a chair and drumming his fingers nervously against the tabletop. What was he doing? This was crazy; people don’t just see each other and fall in love. He should leave now, just walk away and never come back. But what if it did work out? What if this was some twisted form of fate? He didn’t have the chance to move though because at that moment Darren walked out on the stage and smiled towards him. 

Chris watched as Darren sat at the piano, fingers lightly brushing the keys before he began playing a melody Chris recognized all too well.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Darren took a deep breath, staring at Chris, willing the boy to realize he wanted him. He wanted to run his fingers through the strands of brown hair, feel the coolness of the pale skin, and taste the sweetness of Chris’ lips against his own.

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you’re far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Darren was singing ‘I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing’, one of the most well-known love songs out there. He was singing a love song, and he was staring at Chris while he sang it. Chris felt a chill pass down his spine as he stared back into the hazel eyes of the boy at the piano. 

Darren was watching him, looking for a reaction so Chris took a deep breath and smiled briefly.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Darren was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe for a moment when Chris smiled at him. He knew Joey had been right, this was where he was most in his element and this was going to be how he was going to get the boy.

I don’t wanna close my eyes, I don’t wanna fall asleep ‘cause I’d miss you baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing. ‘Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, ‘cause I’d still miss you baby and I don’t wanna miss a thing.

Darren watched as Chris began singing softly along with him. Darren wondered momentarily if Chris was a good singer or not. Not that it mattered to him, but it would be nice to sing duets with someone. Darren snuck a glance up at Joey who gave him two thumbs up, grinning.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Chris didn’t realize he had started singing along until the end of the song, his voice mixing with Darren’s in a very nice way. He had been harmonizing and looked around quickly, hoping no one had heard him. He looked back at Darren who was glancing at a sheet of paper, his set list most likely, and grinning. Chris stared as Darren started playing his next song which Chris recognized from the first two chords on the piano, ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’ but Savage Garden was a great song and he was excited to hear it.  
\--------------------------------------------  
On to the next song, Darren thought to himself as he hit the first few chords of the song, watching as Chris flashed another smile. 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.

Chris knew he had been stupid for thinking he had imagined everything, Darren had barely taken his eyes off him and his set list seemed to be comprised of the most cliché and overused love songs in the world, yet Chris realized it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. In fact, he realized, it was the only romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Darren had played through his entire set and was nervous as he walked off the stage. Joey said he would handle his friends, keeping them out of his hair while he sat and talked to Chris. He made his way to the table Chris sat at, fiddling with his glass and averting his eyes from everyone. “Hey” Darren said, holding his hand out to Chris. “I’m Darren, I see you’ve been here for the past few weeks, I thought it was about time I introduced myself. Do you mind if I sit?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris shook Darren’s hand, noting how Darren’s calloused fingers scraped slightly against his soft skin, causing a shiver to run down Chris’ spine. “Chris, Chris Colfer, and yeah, have a seat.” Chris stared as Darren lowered himself into the chair next to him, grinning lazily. 

“So, what brings you here? Enjoying the entertainment?”

Chris flushed, from his hairline down to his neck. “Um, well, yeah actually. You’re really good.” 

“Thanks” Darren smiled, looking at Chris, drinking in his image. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. So Chris, what do you do?”

“Well I, uh I’m an actor.”

“Oh that’s awesome! I got a degree in acting from the University of Michigan.”

“That’s awesome! Have you been in anything?”

Darren blushed slightly, before thumbing at his friends a few tables away who were pretending to not be listening in. “Actually, I’m part of this group of actors called Starkid, we put on A Very Potter Musical, you’ve probably never heard of it though.”

“I love that musical actually. Wait…”Chris squinted his eyes at Darren. “Oh my god, you played Harry Potter.”

“Yeah, that was me” Darren replied, blushing. “But enough about me, what have you been in?”

“Oh nothing really, I am on this TV show called Glee, but don’t feel bad if you’ve never heard of it.” 

“Actually, funny story, I auditioned to be on it, but I didn’t fit the role. Who do you play?”

“Kurt Hummel, the kid who seems to be on the very last wrung of the social ladder. I was thrown into a dumpster for the first part of the Pilot episode.”

“Rough." Darren said, smiling as Chris rolled his eyes.

“Tell me about it. I’m pretty sure they filmed that scene more times than necessary because they thought it was funny to watch. Wait you auditioned? For what part?”

“Some football playing dude that ends up in Glee club, I don’t remember the name honestly.”

“Probably Finn then, and no offense, but I don’t see that part fitting you well, you’re too intelligent.”

“I think there was a compliment in there somewhere” Darren laughed, enjoying the conversation. Damn, Chris was hot and witty and intelligent and Darren was pretty sure his list of reasons to be in love with the boy was growing by the minute. 

“There was. I mean, you’re really talented, your voice is gorgeous.” Chris flushed automatically, heat rising on his face.

“Well thanks.” Darren leaned back in his chair, trying to decide what to do next. “So uh, would you like to go maybe get coffee one day this week?”

Chris sat there for a moment, stunned into silence. A very good looking guy was asking to get coffee with him. But what about the girl? She was there, watching the interaction between him and Darren interestedly. Friends went to get coffee, if all else failed he could be friends with Darren right?

“Chris?” Darren asked softly, “I didn’t mean to, I mean we just met but, I just thought-“

Chris raised a hand to shush the other boy. “No, you’re fine; I’d love to get coffee. What about Monday around six? We should be done shooting by then.”

“Sounds great, you wanna meet at the café on Sixth?”

“Yeah, that works. It was nice meeting you Darren, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Monday it is” Darren grinned, shaking Chris’ hand before he left.  
\----------------------------------------  
“Soooooooo what did he say? Are you two madly in love and going to elope in Vegas?”

“Joey, you have watched one too many movies my friend” Darren laughed, shaking his head at his friend. “We merely agreed to meet for coffee on Monday.”

“Fitting.” Joey said, smirking at Darren over his bottle.

“What do you mean?” Darren asked, obviously confused.

“Well, last week you decided to try and woo him with that coffee shop song. Now you’re going to have coffee together. Should I call them and request them to play that song on a loop?”

“Real funny Joey,” Darren sighed, rolling his eyes. “I think I got this covered.”

“Darren, you thought ‘When I Get You Alone’ was an appropriate song to sing tonight. Admit it, when it comes to romance and not making a fool of yourself, you need my help.”

“Fine, I need a little help in that department, but really, I’ve got this covered, I know a barista at The Drip, I’ll give her a call tomorrow.”  
\-----------------------------------  
“So what happened?”

“Amber, it was amazing. He sang the most clichéd love songs of the century, but it was so cute I couldn’t help but to sing along.”

“Oh lord. Did he do Titanic? Please tell me he sang Titanic!”

“No actually, I was really surprised that Celine didn’t make it on the list. Aerosmith did, along with Savage Garden, Ben E. King and Disney.”

“He did Disney?”

“He did Disney. Aladdin in fact. He sang both parts of ‘A Whole New World.”

“He’s a keeper. And maybe you’ll get the chance to sing ‘A Whole New World’ with him when you two are raising your adorable kids.”

“Oh god Amber, really? We’re not running off to elope in Vegas, we’re having coffee.”

“Close enough, I give it three weeks before you’re engaged.”

“You’re completely mental, you know that? Off your rocker, craaaaaaazy.”

“I just call it how I see it darling. So, what are you wearing to your date?”

“It’s not a date Amber, it’s two friends getting coffee. I’m not even sure he’s gay yet.”

“Darling, he’s about as straight as a curly fry. Damn, now I’m hungry.”

Chris shook his head, laughing at his friend. “And to answer your question, I have no idea what to wear.” He sighed, throwing himself on his bed.

“Shopping emergency tomorrow after filming? You and I need to get you sexified.”

“Oh no, I think I feel a heart attack coming on.”  
\--------------------------------------------  
Chris walked into the coffee shop two minutes after six and glanced around. He saw Darren seated at a table in the corner next to the window, newspaper in hand. Darren was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his hips, a grey tee shirt and a red cardigan. His curls fell loosely on his forehead and Chris had a sudden urge to brush the loose curls back with his hand. He drew in a quick breath as Darren glanced up, smiling brightly as Chris made his way towards the table. 

Someone should have warned Chris about how adorably dorky Darren looked in glasses. Sitting there in a coffee shop, newspaper in hand and books spread on the table, Darren looked like a college student taking a break from their studies.

“Hey Chris, sorry, I was working on some stuff before you got here.” Darren said, brushing books off the table into his bag. 

“Its fine,” Chris smiled, taking the seat across from Darren and sliding his messenger bag to the floor. 

“Can I get you a coffee? Or something to eat?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to” Darren said, covering Chris’ hand with his own. Chris felt a small tingle run up his arm as Darren’s warm hand touched his.

“Um, just a non-fat mocha then.”

Chris watched as Darren walked over to the barista, smiling and talking to her as if they were friends. Chris loved the way Darren talked with his hands, gesticulating wildly. He was a ball of energy, always happy and smiling. Chris turned his head, staring out the window as dusk fell, bathing everything in shadows. 

“Here you go.” Darren said, placing the coffee on the table in front of Chris. 

“Thanks.” Chris picked up the cup, taking a sip. The coffee warmed him and she smiled over at Darren who was propping his face on one hand. “So Darren, I uh, I was wondering…” Chris trailed off, the tips of his ears turning pink as he tried to force the words out of his mouth. 

“I am” Darren said, sloshing the coffee around in his cup, throwing Chris completely off guard.

“Wh-what?”

“I’m gay. That’s what you were going to ask right? I promise, I like you, a lot Chris.” Darren laid his hand over Chris’. “I don’t care who you are or where you come from, but I’d love to spend more time with you, get to know you better. What about you?”

Chris stared at Darren in disbelief. Darren wanted to date him. This gorgeous, talented boy wanted to date him. “I, uh, I’d love to get to know you better Darren.” Chris smiled, happier than he’d been in a very long time.

“Good. Let’s get started now then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was on the phone with Amber when he saw Darren’s car pull up in his driveway. “Uh huh, yeah, I’ll call you later ok? Yeah, he’s here. OH MY GOD AMBER we just started dating!” Chris shook his head as he hung up the phone, wondering what he did to be stuck with Amber as a friend. ‘Let me know if you two have sex’ Chris muttered under his breath in a mocking tone. 

Chris smoothed down the shirt he was wearing for the umpteenth time that night before answering the door. “Hey Darren”, he smiled, heart starting to beat faster.

“Hey Chris” Darren replied, holding a bouquet of roses out in front of him. “Look, I know it’s totally cliché and all, but I wanted tonight to be special since it was out one month anniversary and all.”

Chris just smiled and took the roses, placing them on a chair. “I’ll put them in water when I get back, wouldn’t want to make us late for our dinner reservations.” 

Chris followed Darren to his car, grinning when Darren opened the door for him. They rode in relative silence, discussing Chris’ role on Glee and music for the musical Darren was working on. Chris enjoyed the small talk, it was relaxing and he loved the way Darren lit up when he was discussing subjects he loved.

They pulled up at Lancer’s, a quiet restaurant on the edge of town, one of their favorite places to get away from it all. “I figured that since this is where we went on our first real date that his is where I should take you on our anniversary.” 

“It’s perfect Darren” Chris smiled, squeezing Darren’s arm reassuringly. 

They walked inside and Christa, the maître d showed them to the table Darren had asked for when making reservations. They always asked for this table, it was set off by itself in a little alcove and gave a bit more privacy than other tables. It wasn’t that they were ashamed of their relationship, but sometimes there were patrons who seemed a bit less accepting of their lifestyle than most.   
*******************  
Darren was in the middle of elaborating on a story about how Joey got sick off Redvines when suddenly his face went wide as he went “oh my god, they’re spying on us!”

Chris looked around the room startled. “Darren, what are you talking about?”

“Joey and Lauren are sitting over there at that table.” Darren pointed towards the quo in question from behind his menu.

“Why are they here?”

“Making sure I don’t make a fool of myself is what they’d say. Trying to judge how serious we are is what it is though.”

“Why do they care?”

“It’s not that they care, it’s that they’re nosy.”

“Oh, I got ya” Chris said, remembering his phone call with Amber from earlier.

They ate their meal in relative silence, Darren throwing cautionary looks at Joey and Lauren when he could. Joey caught his eye at one point in time and flashed a thumbs up at Darren who simply looked at the grinning boy glaringly.  
***************************************  
“I know we just ate but I can’t watch a movie unless there’s candy involved! Oh good, they do have Redvines!”

Chris shook his head at the five year old Darren became when he was at the movies. “I think you and Joey should take stock out on   
Redvines seeing as you guys must be their largest consumer.”

“Oh shush you” Darren said while playfully knocking into Chris’ shoulder.

Once concessions had been bought they walked through the door to their theater and took a quick glance around. They had their choice of seating; Chris had made sure they had left the restaurant with enough time to be early to get tickets despite Darren’s protests that they probably wouldn’t see many people in their theater anyway.

“I told you! The late night Disney movies, especially when it’s a weekday, are always basically empty.” Darren grabbed Chris’ hand, pulling him up to the top row. They walked their way over to the middle two seats and sat down.

“I still can’t believe we came to see a Disney movie for our one month anniversary.”

“It’s us though Chris, this doesn’t surprise me.” Darren turned to look at the boy and got lost in Chris’ blue eyes. I could stare into them all   
night long Darren realized. He pressed a soft kiss to Chris’ cheek, intertwining their fingers together. 

Chris let his mind wander, content to sit in peaceful silence before the movie began, his head resting softly on Darren’s shoulder. He was celebrating his one month anniversary with the most wonderful guy in the world. 

Two more people trickled in before the movie began. Chris felt his heart rate accelerate slightly as the lights dimmed. He was in a dark movie theater with his boyfriend. 

Darren sat there, trying to keep his attention on the screen, he really was. The problem was though, that they were in an almost empty theater, it was dark, and truth be told he for once actually did not care about a Disney movie as much as he cared about the person sitting next to him. He noticed that Chris’ free hand was lightly drumming on the armrest and Darren took in a breath as he decided to risk it. He leaned towards Chris, closing the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Chris?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, looking down at Darren.

“Are you paying attention to the movie?”

Chris smiled over at Darren as he looked into the hazel eyes that were dulled in the darkness. “No, not really.”

Darren slipped his hand out of Chris’ grasp and shoved the armrest that was between then up before pulling Chris into his lap. “Good, because all I can think about is kissing you.” Darren kissed Chris, his lips crashing against Chris’ so hard that their teeth knocked together. Chris slid his tongue into Darren’s mouth, rubbing it against Darren’s as he grasped Darren’s tee shirt in his hands. 

Darren slid a hand around Chris’ waist and used the other to pull Chris to him as far as he could. Darren melted into the kiss as Chris tilted his head to the side slightly, his lips finding a hotter position against Darren’s own. 

Chris pulled away from Darren’s mouth and sunk his hot mouth against Darren’s neck, finding that one special spot.

“Fuck Chris” Darren moaned, trying to remind himself to be quiet. Darren arched his neck and thrust upwards as Chris bit down on his neck, drawing blood to the spot immediately. Darren gripped Chris’ hips as he thrust upwards again, this time making contact with Chris and causing a delicious moan to escape Chris’ mouth. 

“Darren” Chris moaned, head sinking onto Darren’s shoulder. Chris slid a hand beneath them and cupped Darren through his jeans, squeezing lightly at the hardness he found.

“Damn, I-Chris” Darren was pushing up into Chris’ hand, almost begging for friction. His fingers were digging into Chris’ hips, leaving large red marks. 

Suddenly Chris had his hand inside Darren’s pants and was stroking Darren’s hard length. Darren’s head dropped back, a low needy whine escaping his mouth. Darren had just enough space to think to realize that Chris was, sadly, still in his pants.

Darren fumbled with the zipper and button of Chris’ jeans until he had Chris in his hand; stroking Chris at the pace Chris was stroking him.   
Chris was bucking slightly into Darren’s hands as he found Darren’s mouth again, kisses becoming hot and dirty, tongues swirling in an erotic pattern. Darren felt his orgasm coming and then realized he couldn’t just come in the seat. “Chris, I…”

Chris grinned and slid to the floor, squatting between Darren’s legs and taking Darren into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around Darren’s cock and sucked on it. Darren was quickly coming into Chris’ mouth as he swallowed.

Darren leaned back into the seat as his breathing calmed a bit before turning to Chris. “Chris? Can I? I mean, you know?” All it took was a nod from Chris to get Darren in the floor and on his knees, face pressed against Chris’ thigh. Darren took Chris into his mouth, licking at the head before wrapping a hand around Chris and stroking while licking and lapping at him. 

Chris grabbed a fistful of Darren’s hair as Darren sucked on him and he knew he was close. “Darren, I’m cl-close.”

Darren just moved his head faster, tongue lapping at the sides of Chris’ cock. Chris came, pulling Darren’s hair and letting out a moan.   
Darren slid back up and into his seat, grinning as he kissed Chris, the taste of each other on their mouths. 

“Happy Anniversary baby.” Chris whispered, pulling away from Darren. 

“Happy Anniversary, but just so you know, it isn’t over yet.”


End file.
